As one example of a multi-zone type vehicle air conditioning apparatus (HVAC: Heating Ventilation and Air conditioning Unit) by which the temperature can be independently controlled for a driver's seat and a passenger seat at the front-seat side and a right seat and a left seat at the rear-seat side, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose one in which an air channel on a downstream side of an evaporator in an HVAC is divided into four channels with partitioning plates; an independently driven air-mixing damper is provided in each channel; and air-conditioned air whose temperature is separately controlled is guided through individual ducts to a face vent channel and a foot vent channel at the front-seat side and to a face vent channel and a foot vent channel at the rear-seat side.
In addition, a damper-driving structure for a vehicle air conditioning apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 3, in which a pair of left and right air-mixing dampers are installed, in a freely pivotable manner, with partitioning plates therebetween that divide an air channel into a plurality of channels, and the individual air-mixing dampers are disposed on a single axis so that they can be separately driven from one side by two electrically powered actuators via a drive shaft having a double-shaft structure.